How The Player Fell In Love
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: -NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE UP!- Trailer Inside. Kind of based on John Tucker Must Die - With a twist. She's the new girl who's a nobody. He's the popular jock who's a player. What if they were to say...fall in love? AU Troy/Sharpay with noteable Troy/Other people
1. Trailer

**Troy Bolton was the envy of every guy at East High...**

_(Shows Troy flirting with various girls, and shooting three pointers.)_

_(Flashes to Troy high fiving several of his friends.)_

**And he was also the guy that every girl was in love with...**

_(Shows Troy kissing a girl.)_

_(Flashes to Troy winking at another girl.)_

_(Flashes to Troy hugging another girl.)_

**He's got one...**

_(Troy kisses Gabriella)_

**Two...**

_(Troy kisses Kelsi)_

**_Three _girlfriends?...**

_(Troy kisses Taylor)_

**But they all think they're the ONLY one for him...**

_(Three girls screaming at each other)_

"Troy Bolton is MY boyfriend!"

"What the hell are you SAYING?! He's mine!!"

"BOTH of you live in a dream-world; he said that I was the only girl for him!!"

**Now, the three girls want revenge...**

_(Three girls sitting in detention)_

"Okay, now that we've established that that _bastard _is playing with all three of us, we need to find some way to get back at him!"

"Okay then 'Nerdriella', how the hell are we supposed to do that?!"

"Yeah, seriously. How?!"

"I...don't know!"

_(Taylor and Kelsi groan unhappily.)_

**But they can't do it, without the help of the new girl...**

_(Show's Gabriella walking up to the new girl.)_

"So...you're Sharpie right?"

"Um...it's actually Sharp_ay_"

"Oh, my bad. Well, since you're new here, you probably haven't fallen for Troy Bolton yet, and you're probably the ONLY one to, so...we need your help."

"Who's 'we?'"

_(Taylor and Kelsi appear)_

"Us."

"Okay...how and why do need _my_ help?"

_(Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi exchange glances.)_

"Help us figure out a way to DESTROY Troy Bolton!"

**So when Troy makes a bet with his friends...**

_(Shows the basketball team in the boy's locker room.)_

"So, you've seen the new chick- right Troy?" _Chad asks Troy._

"Oh yeah- Sharpay? She's hot!"

_(Chad and Zeke exchange glances)_

"Yeah? Then, if you can get in bed with her by next month, me and Zeke will each give you fifty bucks."

_Troy grins goofily._

"You're on boys!" _he shakes Chad's and Zeke's hands._

**And he thinks it'll be easy...**

_(Troy walks up to Sharpay at her locker.)_

"Hey- Sharpay, right?"

"Yeah- Sharpay." _she doesn't even look at him to show she's 'not interested'_

"So...want to catch a movie this weekend?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Oh...are you busy, or?..."

"Sure. I'm busy. Well, I've gotta run. Nice meeting you." _she closes her locker and walks away, leaving a confused Troy behind._

**He doesn't know what he's in for...**

_(Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi giving each other manicures.)_

"You did good today Sharpay! We saw the whole scene by your locker...great job!" _Gabriella says._

"Thanks!" _Sharpay smiles._

"Right, now that she's got the basic concept- we need to come up with a better plan...you know, something good. Something that's really going to crush him!" _Taylor says._

"Well, then first we need to make him fall in LOVE with her, because as of now- she's just a one night stand." _Kelsi points out_

"How do you know? Maybe he really likes me?..." _Sharpay suggests. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all look at each other and start laughing._

"Wow, you really _are _new!"

**But what if he really does fall in love with her?...**

_(Shows Troy, Chad, and Zeke talking.)_

"Listen guys...I wanna call off the bet."

"What?! Sorry dude, a deal's a deal."

"I don't think it's fair to her...I mean, I really like her- I don't want her to think I'm flirting with her just to get in bed with her!"

"But, you _are _just flirting with her to get in bed with her!"

"It's not like that...it's more then just...sex."

_(Chad and Zeke burst out laughing.)_

"That's the gayest thing I've ever heard!"

**And what if she falls in love with him too?...**

_(Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan- her twin.)_

"It was all a set up, Ry- it was all planned out! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him...I was supposed to CRUSH him!"

"Wait, you _love _him?"

"Yes...I do! I can't hurt him...but what if he hurts me? Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi keep telling me he doesn't really love me and that I'm just another fling but...I really think he thinks of me more. I can just tell!"

"Then just go with what you want, don't listen to those three..."

"But then they'll hate me!"

**No one ever thought that the new girl who used to be a nobody could ever be the one to make Troy Bolton actually fall in _love_...**

_(Shows Troy and Sharpay making out.)_

_(Flashes to Troy giving Sharpay an expensive solid gold locket)_

"This is just to show you that I really do care about you, a lot..."

**Especially not with Sharpay herself...**

_"_Pay...I love you. More then anything."

"Are you just saying that to get me in bed and take my virginity?!"

"Where did you hear that?"

_(Sharpay just stares at him.)_

"No. Just- forget that! It was true at first but...it's not like that anymore! I swear! I love you..."

**Can they ever be together?...**

_(Shows Troy and Sharpay on the phone.)_

**Or will the jealousy of the three past girlfriends take over?...**

_(Shows Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi yelling at each other)_

"They weren't actually supposed to fall in love! This is NOT how the plan was supposed to go!"

"It's YOU'RE fault! You're the one who thought up most of it!"

"But remember- he didn't fall for her! He fell for what WE made her!"

"Hey...you're right!"

"Yeah...and you know what?! We can take that all away to!"

"It's time for plan 'Get Rid of Sharpay'..."

"Where do we start?"

**This February...**

_(Shows Sharpay walking into a classroom.)_

_(Everyone turns to stare at her- 'the new girl')_

_(Sharpay walks up the the teacher.)_

"Class, we have a new student joining us...this is Sharpay Evans."

**The new girl's about to proove that true love can exist for everyone, even the school's biggest player...**

_(Shows Troy and Sharpay walking together at the school's bonfire.)_

"You know what I love about you?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You're so sure of yourself- you don't care what anyone else thinks. And...I'm really glad you came to East High."

_Sharpay smiles._

"Thanks."

**Ashley Tisdale...**

"I don't even like him...how am I supposed to pretend that I do?"

**Zac Efron...**

"Be ready with those fifty bucks in less then a month Chad, I'm winning this bet."

**Vanessa Hudgens...**

"That damned player is SO going down!"

**Monique Coleman...**

"Troy and I belong together. He is the captain of the basketball team, and I am the head cheerleader."

**Olysea Rulin...**

"Okay Sharpay, tonight's the big date...I hope you're ready...to crush him!"

**Corbin Bleu...**

"He fakes left...fakes right...he shoots...and...oh crap, miss."

**Chris Warren Jr. ...**

"Haha Troy is so loosing this bet...Sharpay shows no interest in him at all! Hello fifty bucks! CHA CHING!"

**And Lucas Grabeel in...**

"You think that's impressive? Wait until you see my jazz square!"

**'How The Player Fell In Love'**

**_February 2008._**

****

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**A/N: What do you guys think of the trailer? It took me a while to make lol like an hour for some reason. lol! And this story is kind of based on 'John Tucker Must Die' but with a bit of a twist, so it's not really exactly like it. It's different. I promise :) lol. I'm actually including two couples in this story I've never written about before...'Traylor' and 'Trelsi' lol. I kinda support Trelsi but not Traylor so it's going to be...different to write about them for me lol xD. But for all you Troypay lovers...well, that's the main couple of course! lol. Oh yeah in this story NO one is really like their HSM character at all...except for maybe Gabriella who's character I'm basing on the character Carrie in John Tucker Must Die- you know, the smart organized one? lol. Taylor is based on Heather- the cheerleader who's very full of herself. And Kelsi is based on Beth- the slutty vegetarian one lol! (soo different from the Kelsi we all know! haha) And then of course Sharpay is based on Kate- the new girl who was kind of a nobody, and Troy is John Tucker! The ultimate player dude lol.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! xx3**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


	2. 1: Welcome to East High

**_BeneathTheSurface aka FanfictionHSMTrailer made me a youtube video trailer for this story- the link is on my profile :)_**

**_Chapter One- Welcome to East High._**

**_"S_**harpay? Sharpay sweetie- you need to wake up." Shawna Evans told her teenage daughter calmly as she walked into her room. Sharpay groaned unwillingly in response, and remained in bed. Shawna sighed and walked over to her daughter's white curtains that had just been put up a week ago, and pulled them wide open. Bright morning sunlight streamed through the windows and splashed onto Sharpay's face- which was facing the window. Sharpay groaned again and covered her face with her pillows-annoyed with the sun.

"You have to get ready for school- it's your first day, aren't you excited?!" Shawna asked her daughter enthusiastically.

"No." Sharpay answered- her voice muffled by the plump white pillow covering her face.

"Ryan is already awake- and I didn't have to beg him to get up." Shawna told her.

"Well, I'm not Ryan."

"You're going to be late for school unless you get up right now."

"I don't wanna go, mom!" Sharpay whined- placing her pillow back underneath her head and pulling the covers up and over her face instead.

"Why not?"

"I hate being the new kid. Nobody ever likes me no matter how hard I try to make friends. I'm always the outcast!"

"We already discussed this five times, honey. Don't try so hard to make friends- just go with the flow, Ryan does it and he makes friends easily." her mother told her-referring to her twin brother.

"Whatever." Sharpay murmured uncaringly. Today was her first day at yet another high school. What was this one called? West High? North High? South High? East High? She didn't know. She didn't remember. She didn't _care_. This was her third school in a year and a half- her mom's dumb company was always transferring her from place to place, and it really bothered Sharpay. Her mom said that she hated moving to, but Sharpay could tell that her mom found packing up, moving into a new house, and unpacking over and over again 'exciting'. Tha's why she was a realtor. She loved new houses. So did Ryan. He didn't mind moving every five or six months. He said it was an 'adventure' and a chance to meet new people. Well, easy for Ryan to say- he was a 'social butterfly'- their mom called it. Whilst Sharpay was the 'patheticly shy loner'- well, that's what she called herself.

"You can't just skip school. Rise n' Shine!!" Shawna sang enthusiastically. Sharpay groaned and threw the covers off of herself, slung her legs over the side of her bed, and stood up- slumping over to her bathroom in defeat. As Sharpay turned on the hot water to the shower, she was completley dreading the day to come- walking down the halls all by herself, sitting alone at lunch, trying to ignore the pointing and laughing of her fellow classmates...and the list went on. This happened to her everyday- new school or not, this was her typical day at school. And she knew the same thing would happen today. Even though it was the first day. She'd always prayed that maybe just once Ryan would walk with her in the hall and maybe sit with her at lunch so she wouldn't be alone- but he always made friends right away, ditched her, and rarely ever spoke to his own twin sister at school at all. She was all alone. Sharpay sighed and stepped into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay mom, I'm off to school- tell Sharpay that I would have waited for her, but I wanted to leave early to find my locker and look around the school before first period." Ryan told his mother- Sharpay was still upstairs getting ready for her 'first day adventure'- she usually was quick at getting herself ready for school- throwing on a plain colored T-Shirt (usually white), a pair of jeans, and her favorite pair of white sneakers, and throwing her hair up into a pony tail- but today, she was just dragging herself and taking her 'sweet' time- she was really just savoring every last second until her mom would have to force her to leave the house.

"Okay Ryan, bye sweetie- I hope you have a great first day!" Shawna told her son. He smiled at his mom and left the house. Shawna watched him climb into his red jeep and back out of the driveway from the kitchen window. She sighed sadly- sometimes she wished her daughter could be more positive and enthusiastic like Ryan- instead of hating life and walking around gloomily everyday saying 'screw the world.' and 'life sucks.' Shawna was just finishing up her sad thoughts of her daughter as Sharpay came slumping down the stairs. She grabbed an apple and picked up her light blue Jansport backpack.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Did Ryan already leave?" Sharpay grumbled sadly. Shawna nodded at her daughter.

"Yes, he wanted to find his locker and find his way around the school, so he left a few minutes ago."

"Wow. School hasn't even started yet, and he's already kicking me out of his life."

"No- he was just excited for his first day. Now why can't you be?" Shawna asked as she pulled Sharpay in for a comforting hug and kissed her forehead. Sharpay mumbled some random answer in response.

"You'd better get going- don't want you to be late!"

"Yeah, we sure wouldn't want that." Sharpay muttered sarcastically. She offered a brief 'Bye' to her mother before walking out the front door and climbing into her white honda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sharpay got to her locker, she saw a girl with dark brown hair and darker skin wearing a cheerleading uniform standing at the locker next to her's applying lip gloss.

"Hi." Sharpay said awkwardly- deciding that it would be even more awkward to not say anything at all the the girl.

"Hi." the girl said uncaringly as she continued to apply more make-up and not even bothering to even glance at Sharpay.

"Um...I'm Sharpay." Sharpay introduced herself as she pulled her own locker door open.

"Whatever." the girl muttered- her voice full of annoyance. Sharpay decided to stop talking- she was clearly bothering this girl. But what did she expect from a cheerleader who was obviously a snob? Just then a boy with chestnut brown hair came up the the girl who had been putting on make up.

"Hey Tay." he greeted the girl. She grinned flirtatiously and planted a short kiss on the boy's lips. The pair had obviously and rudely decided that Sharpay was invisible. She rolled her eyes and walked away to her first period class.

"Who was that?" Troy Bolton asked his girlfriend Taylor McKessie when the mysterious blonde girl he'd never seen before trotted away.

"Huh? Oh- I think her name was Linda or something." Taylor said with a shrug.

"Oh." Troy muttered staring after the girl who had dissappeared off down the hall- just then the bell rang signaling five minutes until class started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay walked into her first period english class and immediatley went for the back row. She sat down in the far back corner- purposely seperating herself from the rest of society. Ryan had fifth and sixth period with her. She sat staring straight ahead as students filed into the classroom- chattering loudly with each other and taking their seats. No one sat near Sharpay- but who could really blame them? Who would want to sit by the pathetic unimportant new girl?

"Okay class please settle down." The male teacher who looked about fifty five said. Everyone's voices dyed down slowly until they were close to a somewhat acceptable quietness. The teacher scanned his attendance sheet.

"It seems we have a new student joining us in this class..." he trailed off- bringing the attendance sheet closer to his face, adjusting his glasses and squinting.

"Her name is..." he brought it even closer to his face.

"Sharpie Evans." he said. The class laughed at the odd name, and Sharpay could feel her face flush- but she said nothing.

"Where's Sharpie?" the teacher asked- bringing the attendance sheet away from his face- his eyes wandering over the student's faces. Sharpay had no choice but to raise her hand.

"That's me- and um, sorry for the correction, sir- but it's actually Sharpay..." she said slowly as the whole class turned to stare at her, before errupting into more laughter.

"She's named after a _dog_?!!" someone said rudely- causing more laughter. Sharpay sank down in her seat- wanting to die. The teacher frowned and told the class to settle down again.

"My apologies, my eyesight is really starting to give out. Welcome to East High, Sharpay. I'm Mr. Woodburn." he said.

_I hadn't noticed. _Sharpay thought bitterly.

"That's alright. Thank you." she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day dragged right on by, and at lunch, Sharpay ate in a bathroom stall- much like she did at her other schools. She decided to go and look for a job after school- she might as well do something good for her life. Sharpay walked inside a coffee shop with a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. She walked up to the counter, where a woman was staring blankly into space with a bored expression.

"Um...hello..." Sharpay said awkwardly- snapping the woman out of her trance.

"Welcome to Carl's Coffe. May I take your order?" the woman asked Sharpay with a yawn- her voice revealing and reflecting the boredome exhibited on her face.

"No thank you. I was actually looking for a job application?"

"Screw applications. Do you have any experience?"

"Well, actually...I've worked at an ice cream shop, and a McDonald's before..."

"You're hired."

"What? I don't need to apply or anything?"

The woman shook her head.

"Nope. We've been trying to fill this position for two and a half months- you're the first one interested in it. Welcome to the Carl Crew."

"Whoa- thanks! When do I start?"

The woman took off her apron and tossed it at Sharpay across the counter.

"Right now. It's time for my afternoon snooze." she said. Then she handed her a pad of paper and a pen.

"You will take orders, deliver them to Sabrina in the back who will make them, and then deliver the orders back to the customer's table." she said- the tone of boredome in her voice not changing one bit.

"You mean like a waitress?"

The woman yawned.

"Something like that."

Sharpay smiled gratefully and put on her apron. The woman walked slowly away into a room behind the counter that said 'Storage Room' on the door. Sharpay stared after her oddly- she had mentioned something about an 'afternoon snooze'- did she sleep back there? Sharpay shook her head and looked around the coffee shop- there were two old men quietly sipping coffee in the back, but other then that the place was empty. Sharpay sighed and walked behind the counter and into another room which seemed to be the kitchen- where she saw a blonde girl washing a coffee pot.

"Hi." Sharpay said. The girl (who looked about sixteen) looked up and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi...are you new working here?"

"Yeah- I just got hired. That woman seems...odd?" Sharpay said with a small laugh.

"Oh, don't mind Mel. She's always been a boring person." The girl said with a laugh. Sharpay smiled.

"Is she the manager?"

The girl nodded.

"Then who's Carl? It's called 'Carl's Coffe' right?"

"Carl is the owner of this dump, he pops in every so often...but not that often. I've met him once. Last year."

"Oh..."

"I'm Sabrina. And you are?"

"Sharpay. I just moved here..."

"Really? What school are you going to?"

"East High. What about you?"

"I'm actually homeschooled. My parents wanted to keep my away from the 'dramas and distractions' of public school- well, that's how they put it. I call it... the _realities_ of public school." Sabrina laughed.

"Do you like being homeschooled?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"I get sort of lonely- I really don't have many friends, just a few that live near me. It's hard to make friends when your homeschooled."

Sharpay sighed.

"No it's not, you just made one. And by the way... I know the feeling." she mumbled.

"Oh...tough first day huh?" Sabrina asked her. She nodded sadly.

"Yeah...my family moves around a lot...my mom's company is always transferring her everywhere. It gets tiring."

"What does she do?"

"She's a realtor. It's funny how she sells houses but can never seem to settle down in just _one of her own_." Sharpay said bitterly.

"Oh...I'm sorry...what about your dad?"

"He died when my brother Ryan and I were twelve. Car accident."

"Oh...sorry to bring it up...I didn't know..."

"It's okay."

"Well...you'd better get out there and see if there's anymore costumers." Sabrina said. Sharpay nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She looked around the coffee shop and saw two new people sitting at a round table a few feet away from where she was standing. She reckognized them from school- one of them was the boy who she'd seen run up to that rude cheerleader girl at her locker this morning- his name was...Troy Bolton. Yeah, that was it. He was in three of her classes. The other person was a girl, but not the cheerleader one...and different one entirely...her name was Gabriella Montez. She was in two of Sharpay's classes. Sharpay sighed and walked over to their table.

"Welcome to Carl's Coffee. What can I get you guys?" she greeted them.

"She'll have the normal sized Caramel Frappaccino and I'll have a small black coffee." Troy said- not even bothering to glance at Sharpay. But she nodded anyway.

"I'll have your order soon." Sharpay muttered before walking away.

"Hey wasn't that that new girl?" Gabriella whispered to Troy when Sharpay dissappeared back behind the counter.

"I don't know- I didn't see." Troy answered with an uncaring shrug.

"What was her name again?..."Gabriella asked herself out loud.

"Sherry...Shania...Shaniqua? No wait it was...Shelby? Right? No-Shelly! Yeah that's what it was. It was Shelly. No wait maybe it was Charolette?"

"Who cares?" Troy asked his girlfriend boredly. Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't. I was just trying to remember."

Troy laughed.

"You are one strange girl." he teased.

"And you love it." she said with a smirk. He leaned across the table and kissed her before whispering "Yes, I do."

Sharpay saw the couple kissing at the table and frowned. She could have sworn that guy was with that other girl...who was in none of sharpay's classes so she never caught her name.

"Hey Sabrina...do you know who those two are?" Sharpay called to Sabrina- gesturing to Troy and Gabriella from behind the counter. Sabrina walked over and looked in the direction Sharpay was gesturing.

"Oh yeah- they come in here a lot, but I don't know their names. That boy comes in here everyday though...I think he has three girlfriends."

"_Three _girlfriends? And each one is okay with it?" Sharpay asked dumbly. Sabrina shook her head.

"I don't think they know about each other...but I'm just assuming. I don't know them- I probably would know more if I wasn't homeschooled." She said with a cough.

"Wow...he's being unfair to them then..."Sharpay stated- more to herself then to Sabrina.

"Yeah. Well, he's just another one of those players that will tell girls anything they want to hear just to get in their-"

"Okay, I think I get the point." Sharpay said- cutting Sabrina off with a laugh. Sabrina smirked.

"Sorry- just wanted to get the point across." she said. The two girls watched Troy and Gabriella for a few more seconds.

"Well, I'd better get started on their order." Sabrina said- walking away back into the kitchen. Sharpay followed. A few minutes later, the drinks were done. Sharpay took them and walked over to Troy and Gabriella's table- after checking the prices for the drinks on the menu because she wasn't familiar with this place at all. It was funny how Mel was just hiring any random person that came through the door.

"That'll be fifve-forty-five." Sharpay said- setting the drinks down on their table. Troy pulled out a ten from his wallet and handed it to her- telling her to 'keep the change'. Sharpay stuffed the ten into the pocket of her apron and walked back in to the kitchen.

"So, what are your hours?" Sabrina asked Sharpay- she was now mopping the floor.

"My what?"

"Your hours- you know; your work hours. When do you get off?"

Sharpay thought for a minute.

"I actually don't know. Mel never said..."

Sabrina laughed.

"She never gave me hours either, so I asked her when I get off. You want to know what she said?"

"What'd she say?"

Sabrina cleared her throat and put a bored expression on her face and mocked Mel's voice- she pulled it off pretty well.

"Leave whenever you want, Sabrina. Just don't wake me from my nap."

Sharpay instantly burst out laughing.

"Hey- that was pretty good!" she said.

"What was pretty good?"

"Your impression of Mel."

"Haha. Well, I've worked around her long enough. Talking to her is like talking to a stone wall. She's such a space cadet."

"I noticed." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"So, it's good to have someone else working around here for a change. Now, I have someone to talk to! Before, I would make the coffee, and take and deliver the orders. But it's not like it mattered- this place is always dead. I wasn't running around like a chicken with my head cut off at least- it's not like we were packed with business. There actually IS no business- Except for that boy that comes in here everyday with one of his girlfriends of course...well, and those old men who show up everyday as well. But anyway, I got bored easily- with no one to talk to, you know?" Sabrina said. Sharpay smiled.

"Wait...so we're the only one's working here?!"

"Yeah...except on weekends- when Adam comes in. Then it's the two of us."

"You work seven days a week?"

"Yeah. There's nothing really better to do..."

"Oh...who's Adam?"

"He's my friend who goes to West High...he's a quiet guy though...hardly any better then Mel."

"Well,_ you_ sure are talkative!" Sharpay said playfully.

"Hey- so are you!" Sabrina said back with a laugh.

"Actually, I'm usually not...I'm actually surprised with myself for actually having a _normal _conversation with someone other then my brother for once in my life."

"You said 'actually' three times in that sentence- anyway, tell me more about your brother?"

"His name is Ryan and we're twins...except were pretty much opposites, he has tons of friends from all of our past schools...and I have...zero."

"I'm sorry...hey I have an idea- how about after I clean up a little bit more around here, we hit the mall?"

"Th...mall?" Sharpay asked slowly. She didn't really have a knack for shopping. She actually hated it.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Sabrina said enthusiastically- great, just what Sharpay needed- _more _jolly-olly happy enthusiatic people. Crud.

"I don't know...shop for what?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"I love to shop for clothes! It's so fun...don't you just love fashion!?"

"Um...in case you didn't notice by my outfit right now, that would be a no...I'm not exactly what you'd call 'fashionable'." Sharpay admitted with embarrassment.

"Well, take off your apron so I can get a better look." Sabrina said. Sharpay hesitated before reluctantly untying the back of her apron and taking it completely off. Sabrina looked at her blank white t-shirt, then her jeans, then her white beat-up tennis shoes. It wasn't that Saharpay was a tomboy or anything like that...but she really just didn't know anything about the 'right' things to wear or whatever.

"Well...we can certainly change that! Come on- let's go shopping for clothes! What do you say?"

"I don't know Sabrina...I wouldn't know what to buy..."

"Oh it's easy- I'll help you! I may be homeschooled, but that doesn't mean that I don't know about the latest fashions!" Sabrina chirped.

"Well..." Sharpay hesitated. If she did go shopping with Sabrina, Sabrina would want her to probably just buy a bunch of...heels and tanktops and mini skirts and such...Sharpay could tell by the way Sabrina was dressed- she looked like a total glamour girl, and Sharpay didn't have anything against that...it just...wasn't her. Sabrina looked like the type of girl that would be some kind of preppy popular snob...but it was odd...because regardless of her looks, she was really nice and kind...were you automatically kind if you were homeschooled?

"So is that a yes, or a yes?" Sabrina asked her.

"What happened to the 'no' option?" Sharpay asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's _'no'_t an option." Sabrina said with a smirk. Sharpay took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually about to agree to this.

"O-okay...I guess you can count me in..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: So nearing the end when they started talking about going shopping- it might have seemed like it didn't really fit in there and stuff...but I had to put it in there because Sharpay is now going to have sort of a new look. Also, I realize there wasn't much of Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, or Kelsi in this chapter- it all mainly focused on Sharpay and her new friend Sabrina...but don't worry, I'm going to get back on track very very soon. Anyway, I realized I didn't really introduce Sabrina in the trailer, well, she's going to become like Sharpay's best friend, except she's homeschooled so...Sharpay won't be seeing her around school at all. But she's going to be the one who Sharpay tells all the deets to about everything that's going to be going on soon with Troy and his three girlfriends and yadda yadda yadda. There's a reason Sabrina's in here- I thought Sharpay should at least have one nice friend from the start so yeah... lol.oh and by the way Sabrina is played by Sabrina Bryan from The Cheetah Girls :) lol.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think- even if this chapter seemed like nothing realating to the plot f the story and it confused you deeply (lol) but just remember to bare in mind: John Tucker Must Die! (similar to that my friends, very similar.)**

**(Oh and remember to check out the youtube trailer for this story made by BeneathTheSurface AKA FanfictionHSMTrailer- the link is on my profile like I stated earlier.) :)**

**Anyways, peace it homes. xxx**

**-Serena.HeSaidSheSaidx.Total Spaz.Type.Person.Thingy. :)**


	3. 2: 'Cos It's a GIRL 'FIGHT!

**_Previously on 'How The Player Fell in Love';_**

_"So is that a yes, or a yes?" Sabrina asked (Sharpay)_

_"What happened to the 'no' option?" Sharpay asked with a slight chuckle._

_"It's 'no't an option." Sabrina said with a smirk. Sharpay took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually about to agree to this._

_"O-okay...I guess you can count me in..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_Chapter Two- 'Cos It's a GIRL FIGHT!_**

"**_W_**here were you last night?!" Kelsi Neilson asked her boyfriend Troy the next morning- they were walking side by side in the hallway. Troy was looking all around the halls of East High alertly- just to make sure Gabriella or Taylor wasn't around, and he was hardly paying any attention to what one of his three girlfriend's was saying.

"Last night?" he asked; acting as if he hadn't a clue of what she was talking about. Kelsi nodded.

"Yeah. We had a date remember? You didn't show up! You said you would pick me up at seven, and I tried calling at eight but you didn't answer, and you never showed up. Plus I couldn't find you after school. Where have you been?"

"Sorry Kels. I had to take to Mr. Woodburn about my algebra assignment after school, and I got caught up with chores at home and I forgot to call." Troy lied. He had actually been out to coffee with Gabriella after school, and had went over to Taylor's house to 'study' (or that's what he _told _his parents) right after dropping Gabriella off at her house.

"Mr. Woodburn is your _english _teacher. He doesn't even teach algebra!" Kelsi said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I said english didn't I?" Troy asked her- looking at her for one second before shrugging and continuing to stare up and down the long hallway.

"No...you said- okay what are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just...Chad. Yeah, I'm looking for Chad." Troy said; referring to his best friend, and lying- again. Kelsi just shook her head. She could tell he was lying. But he was never going to crack. As Troy continued to look around him, his eyes fell upon a rather stunning looking blonde girl standing at her locker- it was right next to Taylor's ;he noticed- but luckily Taylor wasn't around. He'd never seen her before. But she was so hot. No, more then hot...she was _gorgeous. _He probably would have gone up and talked to her- but Kelsi was right there next to him. He had to get rid of her. And quick.

"Uh...hey Kels..." Troy came to a halt and gently grabbed Kelsi's arm-forcing her to stop walking as well.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"Sure. _Anything _for you." she whispered flirtatiously- forgetting about her suspiciouns for a split second.

"Great. Can you go uh...check the cafeteria and see if I left my lunchbox in there?"

"What? Don't you usually just buy lunch?" Kelsi asked him- assuming he bought his lunch on a regular daily basis. She didn't have the same lunch as him- he had first, while she had third. (Gabriella and Taylor also have third lunch.)

"I didn't yesterday..." Troy lied. He knew if he sent her to the cafeteria to find his blue lunchbox that he hadn't used since probably seventh grade, she'd spend the rest of the morning looking around for it, and he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Why can't you just go get it yourself? Or at least come with me?"

"Because I have to go find Chad. It's really important."

Kelsi sighed.

"Okay, fine." she said as she began to walk off. Troy smirked to himself- that was easier then he expected. But hey, he was Troy Bolton- he could make girl's do anything for him. It was like some special power he had. A power that he liked to take advantage of. As soon as Kelsi was out of sight, Troy was about to make his move and go over to the great-looking blonde he'd never seen before, when the bell rang. _Oh well, screw class. So I'll be late. Who cares? _Troy thought to himself as he continued to walk over to the girl. But before he could reach her, she scurried away from her locker- getting lost in the crowd of student's. Troy could have sworn he saw her stumbling the whole time she was walking- she seemed to be having trouble walking. He would have gone over and asked if she was okay, but he couldn't reach her through all the students. _Oh well, I'll have other chances- I know where her locker is. _Troy thought as he smirked again and walked slowly to his first period class- not caring if he was late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Troy reached the classroom, he made his way lazily to his seat- to busy thinking about the hot blonde to pay attention to his surroundings. The final bell rang as Mr. Woodburn began to take attendance.

"Tanya Andrews?"

"Here."

"Amanda Armand?"

"Here."

Mr. Woodburn continued to run through the names, and stopped nearing the end of the 'E's' since he was going in Alphabetical order.

"Okay, I know I got this one wrong yesterday- Sharp_ay _Evans?"

Sharpay smiled slightly- glad that the teacher didn't get her name wrong today. "Here." she said quietly- she may have had a 'new' 'look', but that didn't mean she was suddenly more outgoing or whatever. She was still her same old shy low-confident self. Yesterday after work, Sabrina had taken her to the mall. And much like Sharpay expected- Sabrina had made her buy mini skirts tank tops and the dreaded heels. She had made Sharpay promise to not wear another plain colored tee, jeans, and sneakers today- she said she had to wear one of her new outfits. And she said she had to wear make-up to. Sharpay didn't know much about make-up since she'd never really worn it before, and she had been embarrassed to admit that to Sabrina- but Sabrina just chuckled slightly and said she'd come over in the morning to help her get ready.

**Flashback to that morning.**

_Shawna Evans was downstairs in the kitchen- ready to go upstairs to beg Sharpay to get up for her second day at school, when the doorbell rang. She curiously walked over to the door and pulled it open. A blonde teenager stood at the door step with a smile plasted across her face. She held up a piece of paper with an adress written on it._

_"Hi- Is this the Evans residence?" the girl asked kindly. Shawna nodded._

_"Yes..." she said unsurely._

_"Great, then I have the right house! Thankfully. I had some trouble finding this place but luckily I-." Sabrina cut her sentence short when she saw the confused look on the older woman's face._

_"Oh sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" Sabrina laughed._

_"I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Monroe. I work with Sharpay." Sabrina kindly introduced herself- thrusting her arm out to shake hands with the woman. Shawna smiled and shook her hand._

_"Oh hi...I'm Shawna, Sharpay's mom. She didn't mention anything about having anyone over this morning. She actually didn't mention anything about a job either...last night she came home with some shopping bags and then went straight up to her room...she locked her door and didn't come out for the rest of the night. I was actually kind of worried about her..."_

_"Oh...well, we work at a small coffee shop about a mile or two away from here I guess...it's called Carl's coffee. And we went shopping yesterday after work." Sabrina said truthfully. Shawna's smile expanded slightly- had her daughter atcually made...a friend? This Sabrina girl seemed really well-mannered and friendly to._

_"Well, come in. I'll show you to her room." Shawna said. Sabrina smiled and followed Shawna into the house and up the stairs- on her way up the stairs, they passed by a very good-looking blonde boy. Sabrina guessed this was the Ryan Sharpay told her about._

_"Well, who do we have here?" the boy asked his mother- smiling at Sabrina- who smiled back. Wow. Sharpay never mentioned how **fine **he was! But of course she wouldn't- they were brother and sister._

_"This is Sharpay's friend...Sabrina." Shawna told her son._

_"I like that name...well, I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you." Ryan said- grinning and winking at her. She blushed slightly._

_"Nice to meet you to, Ryan." she said. He nodded and continued on down the stairs, while Shawna and Sabrina continued on up them. They stopped at a closed bedroom door and Shawna knocked on it._

_"Come in." came Sharpay's voice from inside. Shawna gave Sabrina a small smile and told her to go in, and then went back downstairs. Sabrina opened the door. Sharpay was pacing back and forth about the room._

_"Hi..." Sabrina greeted. Sharpay immediatley stopped pacing and turned to look at her with a nervous expression._

_"Sabrina- I can't do this! I can't wear anything of that stuff...it's not me at all!" she exclaimed- gesturing over to her bed where a big pile of clothes was laying._

_"Yes, you can! You like them don't you?"_

_"...Yeah, they're cute and all but...It's just- I mean- I can't- I don't know! I can't wear any of it...I'm taking it all back today!"_

_"No, you will not! Here...why don't you wear those white shorts and that blue, pink, purple and white top that ties at the back of the neck?" Sabrina suggested. **(A/N: I don't really know how else to describe it, but think of the outfit Sharpay is wearing in HSM2 when she's looking at herself in the mirror and she turns to that guy all like "Give me a beat!" that shirt though might be against the school dress code but...let's just say it's not, mmkay? lol)**_

_"Well..." Sharpay started- Sabrina cut her off._

_"And wear those pink heels with the pink hoop earrings- they'll really make the shirt **pop**!" Sabrina exclaimed- adding emphasis on the word 'pop!'._

_"Well, what if I don't want to '**pop**'?!" Sharpay asked in a whiney voice._

_"Would you rather blend in?"_

_"Isn't that obvious?"_

_"Well, blending in is no fun! Now go put this on." Sabrina insisted- shoving the clothing items and earrings into Sharpay's arms and then pushing her into the bathroom. Five minute later, Sharpay had everything on. Sabrina said she looked great, and she herself only half believed it- the other half of her was to self-conscious about it._

_"Are you sure I look okay?"_

_"No, you don't look 'okay' you look fantastic!" Sabrina said cheerily._

_"But I can't even walk in these heels! I'm going to be falling all over the place." Sharpay complained._

_"You'll get used to them in a couple of hours. Now, how were you planning on doing your hair?"_

_"I don't know...ponytail like always I guess." Sharpay answered with a shrug._

_"Forget about 'like always'. How about you wear it down today?"_

_"Oh...fine."_

**End of flashback.**

Mr. Woodburn smiled at Sharpay and continued to take attendance. Sharpay sat there waiting patiently for the teacher to finish, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She squirmed uncomfortably and looked up- scanning the classroom until she found the culprit. She met his gaze- locking eyes with him. When Troy caught her looking back at him, he flashed her his famous smile. She blinked unsurely and then quickly looked away. Troy frowned to himself and turned back around in his seat- usually when he smiled or looked at a girl, they smiled back and blushed. Well, that's not what she was doing. He couldn't believe it though- that _she _was the girl he had noticed by her locker this morning...the really good looking blonde. But then Mr. Woodburn called her 'Sharpay' which meant that she was the girl who's first day was yesterday...the one who had looked completely different yesterday...the one who looked fifty times _better _today. Wasn't she also the one who was waiting on him and Gabriella yesterday at Carl's Coffee? Troy rubbed his forehead- searching his brain and trying to remember if that had also been her or not. Nothing. Oh well...he'd head over to Carl's after school today to find out. Or he could just talk to her today after class...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right when the bell rang, Troy immediatley sprang up from his seat to try and catch up with Sharpay, but she had been just as fast as he was. Troy watched as she practically sprinted from the room- her pink pumps nearly falling off her feet. Troy chuckled slightly- it was obvious those shoes definitley hadn't been her choice to wear today. It was as if someone made her wear them. Troy sighed as the crowd of students swarmed around him- caving him in, and making it extremely difficult for him to reach the new girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A**_B'_**?!?!" Gabriella screamed at her science teacher.

"This is so wrong! How could you give me a _B_?! I've never recieved below an A minus before! And _that's _pushing it, Mr. Webb!"

Mr. Webb took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I guess you didn't study hard enough, but you missed four questions- which is a B."

"But I'm your best student! If _I _got a **B, **then everyone else would to have recieved B minusus or C's! There is no **_way _**that anyone could do better then me! Tell me they all got lower then me!""

"Well, a few of your peers recieved A's, but-"

"Check it again!"

"Gabriella-"

"Please, Mr. Webb!"

"I double checked everyone's test scores before I handed them back to them."

"Well then _triple _check _mine_!" Gabriella insisted- shoving her science test with a big red 'B' scribbled across the top into Mr. Webb's hands. It was after fourth period, Gabriella had been arguing with him about her grade on the science test for nearly ten minutes. She should have been at lunch right now. Mr. Webb sighed and took the test from her- it was obvious that she would not leave until he did so.

"Your overall grade is still an 'A'." Mr. Webb muttered- pulling out his calculator anyway. He punched in a few numbers before looking down guiltily- feeling stupid.

"Well?!" Gabriella demanded after a few silent moments- impatience mixed with eagerness.

"My mistake, you only missed two. You should have recieved an A on it. I'll change it right away."

Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you! I knew it!"

Mr. Webb nodded.

"Now, off to lunch with you." he murmered. Gabriella nodded and left the classroom- happily trotting down the nearly empty hallway except for a few students here and there, to lunch. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Taylor McKessie standing at her locker. Taped to her open locker door was a picture of Troy. Troy Bolton. Smiling big with his arm around Taylor. Taylor was kissing his cheek in the photograph. Troy Bolton. _Gabriella's _Troy Bolton. _Her _boyfriend. _Not _Taylor McKessie's! Gabriella scoffed angrily and stomped up to Taylor- whom she had always hated since middle school. Taylor was to stuck up and preppy to have any real friends. She and Gabriella never got along and had hardly said two words to each other this year. Just the occasional eye-roll and glare whenever they spotted each other.

"What is the meaning of _that_?!!" Gabriella demanded angrily- violently ripping down the picture and gripping it tightly in her hands- glaring hard at Taylor. Taylor turned to stare at her in confusion.

"Huh?! Hey- give me that back!" she shreiked- lunging at Gabriella to try to get the picture back. Gabriella dodged her.

"Why do you have this?!" Gabriella shouted again impatiently.

"Why should you care?! He's my boyfriend, if you MUST know!!"

Gabriella's jaw dropped in horror. She took her hand and slapped Taylor right across the face. Taylor yelped in pain and grabbed her face- glaring menacingly at Gabriella.

"What the hell is you're PROBLEM you FREAK?!?!?!" Taylor shouted.

"Troy Bolton is MY boyfriend!!" Gabriella exclaimed. This time, it was Taylor's turn to gasp and slap Gabriella. Gabriella lunged forr Taylor- attacking her to the ground. Before long, the two girls were rolling around on the hallway floor- shouting angry curse words at each other, and clawing at one another's faces. After about three minutes, Principal Matsui came out of his office (which was nearby).

"What is going on-" he interrupted himself with a gasp when he saw the two students beating each other up on the floor. He ran up to them and pulled Taylor off of Gabriella- just as she was about to punch her again. Gabriella scrambled to her feet, and was about to dive for Taylor- who was struggling against the strong grip of the principal, but Principal Matsui shouted "HOLD IT!" to Gabriella before she could do anything. She stepped back and rubbed her sore face- gasping for breath, and still glaring at Taylor. She was actually surprised with herself for behaving that way- Gabriella was seldom a violent person. Only when things really didn't go her way...and of course when some stuck up cheerleader tried to steal her boyfriend!

Principal Matsui waited a few moments until he was sure that Taylor would not attack Gabriella again, before releasing her. She leaned against her locker for support- breathing hard.

"I don't know what the meaning of all of this is- but you both have detention!! After school- room D - six!!" he shouted. He began to walk back into his office, when Gabriella stepped in front of him- blocking his path.

"WHAT?! You can't give me a detention!!! I've never gotten a detention in my life!! If you give me detention it will...it will...it will RUIN me!!!"

The principal stared hard at her- he was actually shocked that Gabriella Montez of all people had been in a physical fight- she was the student whom even he himself expected to win valedictorian this year. But regardless of her 4.0, he couldn't let her off the hook.

"If you behave yourself in detention, it won't go on your permanent record."

"That's still not good enough! My mom will be so dissappointed in me!" Gabriella pleaded desperatley.

"I'm sorry." Principal Matsui said blankly- stepping around her and into his office. Gabriella groaned loudly and angrily before pointing an accusing finger at Taylor- who was still slumped against her locker.

"YOU!! This is all YOUR fault!!"

"ME?! You're the one who slapped in the first place!"

"Only because you seem to think that Troy is your boyfriend!"

"He _is _my boyfriend!"

"No! He's _mine_! I don't believe you!"

"Since when was he YOURS?!?!"

"Since last month! He asked me out!"

"He asked me out two months ago!!"

"Wait...you're telling the truth?" Gabriella asked- her voice suddenly became low and un-steady. At first she had thought that Taylor was completely making it up...and that her dating Troy wasn't really true...but now that she thought about it...could Troy be dating..._both _of them?

"Of course I'm telling the truth, you idiot!! Geeze...and I thought you were smart!"

"But- b-but that can't be humanly possible! He said he loved me!"

"Well he didn't mean it! And that's bullshit because he said he loved _me_!"

"I'm not lying! I've been dating him for a month!"

"I've been dating him for two!"

"Wait...is he...is he _cheating _on us both!?" Gabriella asked in horror- not wanting to believe that the unthinkable could possibly be true. Taylor waited a minute before nodding sadly, and answering quietly.

"That's what it looks like. 'Fraid so, Nerdriella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So how did you all like the second chapter? Ooooh...so Gabriella and Taylor found out that Troy's dating them both! -insert death music here- lol. Well, two know...now where does Kelsi come in to play? When's she gonna find out? Hm...find out in the next chapter! And thanks for all the fantastic reviews- you guys rock! (sorry if I had any spelling errors- I was typing fast.)**

**I think the bet that Troy makes with Zeke and Chad will be in the next chapter...unless I think of other things I need to put that will take up the space needed. But the chances of the bet happening are pretty good.**

**And oh, don;t you just love Sabrina!? She's a great friend already! (but most of you already figured that out in chapter one :D) **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think- your thoughts and opinions always count! And they help me grow as a writer to :)**

**(also, the title of this chapter was 'Cos It's a Girl FIGHT!' lol well, I had just been listening to G.N.O by Miley Cyrus and instead of Girl's Night, decided to make it Girl 'Fight' you know- cus of Gabriella and Taylor's fight? hehe.)**

**Well, peace it, loves. xx**

**-Serena/TakexYouxThere (new pen name- you likey or no likey? Should I change back to HeSaidSheSaidx?)**


	4. 3: The Bet and the Plan

**_Previously on 'How The Player Fell In Love';_**

_"I'm not lying! I've been dating him for a month!"_

_"I've been dating him for two!"_

_"Wait...is he...is he cheating on us both!?" Gabriella asked in horror- not wanting to believe that the unthinkable could possibly be true. Taylor waited a minute before nodding sadly, and answering quietly._

_"That's what it looks like. 'Fraid so, Nerdriella."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter Three- The Bet and the Plan._**

**_T_**roy had been trying all day long to catch up with Sharpay, but everytime he came within two feet of her, she would walk away. She only noticed him trying to catch her about half of the time, but the other half of the time- when she _did _notice him, she would just widen her eyes and scurry off. Troy finally decided to give up after a while- mentally smacking himself in the head. _What are you doing Bolton!? Why are you going through ALL this trouble for just one chick?! _he had asked himself. _You can have any other girl you want at this school- and at West High! So you shouldn't be straining yourself just to get to ONE! _

Troy shook his head as he walked into the gym after school- it was time for basketball practice, and he was the team captain. His dad was the coach. Troy walked inside the boy's locker room and went over to his locker to change for practice, when his best friend Chad Danforth- co-captain of the team, came up to him.

"Hey man! What's up? How come you were running through the hall today?" Chad asked him as he ran a hand through his big bushy hair. Troy shrugged- he wasn't about to tell Chad that he had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off, just to try and catch some girl whom he'd never said one word to before.

"Just felt like running around today." Troy answered lamely as he bent down to tie his sneakers. Chad nodded.

"So hey...listen..." Chad began. Troy looked at him and frowned.

"No! No way man, I already told you! I'm _never _lending you my credit card again!- You nearly landed me in debt last time, and my parents completely lost-"

"No, it's not about the credit card this time." Chad interuppted him.

"Then what?"

"Well...you've seen that new chick right?"

Troy pretended to rack through his brain- as if trying to remember any 'new chick', even though he knew exactly who Chad was talking about- since she'd been at the top of his mind all day long.

"Oh yeah! That Sharpay chick right? Yeah...she's pretty hot." Troy answered truthfully after a few seconds of 'thought'. Chad smirked just as Zeke Baylor- another member of the basketball team came walking up to Troy and Chad. Zeke smirked back at Chad- he had heard his and Troy's entire conversation, and by the looks on his two friends faces, Troy could tell that they were up to something.

"Oh yeah? Then how's about we make a little bet, Bolton?" Zeke asked Troy before he could ask what was going on.

"A bet huh? Sounds interesting." Troy said- wanting them to get to the point.

"Well, I'm running a bit low on the cash, and I could use fifty bucks so...we thought we could come up with a good way to get fifty bucks each...from you." Zeke continued. Troy arched an eyebrow and stared back and forth from Zeke to Chad- waiting for them to continue.

"Okay here's what's going down..." Chad said.

"We both know that practically every chick at this school wants you, and several of them you probably want...you already have three girlfriends, right?"

Troy nodded- he had told Chad about Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor. Chad hadn't seemed to shocked at the news. What else could he expect from Troy Bolton?

"Well then, if you already have three- you'd be willing to add in one more right? A fourth?"

"Dude, I could be datin' 'em _all _if I wanted!" Troy said in a show-offy way.

"Then if you can you know...get in bed with the new girl- Sharpay, by next month, me and Zeke here..." Chad gestured to Zeke and them to himself.

"Will each give you fifty bucks." he finished. Troy grinned goofily and grabbed Chad's hand to shake it firmly, and then Zeke's.

"You're on boys! Piece of cake!" he exclaimed.

"BUT, remember: if you _can't _do it, which you probably won't- I mean dude, you only have a _month_- then you have to pay us both." Zeke said. Troy smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I could do it in a week- two weeks tops! But thanks for the extra time guys- even though I don't need it."

Chad and Zeke shrugged.

"Whatever you say. The bet is official as of now." Chad said as he and Zeke turned on their heels and left the locker room. Troy kept smirking and followed them out.

"Piece of cake guys." he repeated to himself.

"No problem. No problem at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor groaned and plopped down in a desk in the center of the detention room. Gabriella was already in there- sitting at a desk only a few away from hers, and deep in concentration into her copy of _Pride and Predjudice_. Taylor rolled her eyes- wow, and yet, Gabriella _still _denied being a nerd. If only she could _see _herself right now.

Mr. Green- the ISS (In School Suspension) or in this case 'detention' teacher looked at Taylor, and then at Gabriella.

"Okay sit here both of you, I'll be right back- no talking." he said as he left the room. Taylor sat there boredly and drummed her fingers rather loudly on her desk. Gabriella rolled her eyes and muttered 'shut up.' Taylor pretended not to hear her- instead, she drummed her fingers even louder and began popping her gum that was in her mouth. After several seconds, Gabriella sighed- long and deep, and slammed her hard-cover book down on her desk- hard.

"Will you _stop it _already!? Geeze!" Gabriella exclaimed- her voice full of impatience and annoyance. Taylor scoffed.

"No! I'm not going to do anything you want you...you...you freaking boyfriend stealer!!!"

"I could say the same to you!" Gabriella shot back.

"Troy Bolton is _mine, _he may have been dating you in the past, but you'd better break if off with him- or I'm going to _destroy _your nerdy-little-face Montez!"

"Well, for your INFORMATION, I was GOING to dump him anyway! I don't want a cheater for a boyfriend- and you should take my advice and dump him to!"

"Yeah right! I may not be a nerdy genious like you are, but I'm not stupid- I bet you want me to think you're going to break up with him, just so that I will! Just so you can have him all to yourself!"

"I will NOT! And besides- who's to say that we're not the only two he's been running around with, hm?! Who's to say that there aren't other girls to?!"

Just as Taylor was about to reply, someone else came stomping into the room...extremely pissed off. Kelsi Neilson plopped down angrily into the desk that was two behind Taylor's.

"I spend all freaking day looking for his damned blue lunchbox in the god damned cafeteria- and oh! Whatta ya know?! It's not in there! So then my stupid ass teachers all decided to give me detention for 'skipping' class- well EXCUSE ME, but last time I checked, there was no fucking law that said you couldn't look for your long-lost lunchbox!! I spent my whole freaking day in that smelly cafeteria looking for his _lunchbox _and I get detention for it!!" Kelsi exclaimed out loud madly to no one in particular. Gabriella and Taylor stared at her blankly for a moment before shaking their heads uncaringly and returning to their conversation.

"I don't care if he's been dating every girl in the whole damned _nation_! Troy Bolton is _mine, _and he always will be! So back off Montez!"

Gabriella scoffed.

"Are you really THAT desperate for a boyfriend, that you'd stay with a CHEATER!? Wow, you really are pathetic aren't you? And I already told you- I'm going to dump him, I actually could care LESS if you stayed with him!" Gabriella sneered.

"Good!" Taylor snapped- saying it just to try and get the last word in. Kelsi gasped and leaped up from her chair horrified- nearly knocking the desk over.

"WHAT?! Did you just say you've been dating TROY BOLTON?!?!" she shouted and Gabriella and Taylor in disbelief. They stared at her- shocked by her sudden outburst, but didn't reply.

"I'M dating Troy Bolton!!!" Kelsi exclaimed. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm really dumping his ass NOW!!" Gabriella stated.

"WHAT?! He's dating YOU to?!" Taylor shreiked at Kelsi. Kelsi scowled.

"Still want to stay with him, McKessie?" Gabriella asked Taylor sarcastically. Taylor didn't reply. She honestly didn't believe that Troy could be dating more then just herself and Gabriella, so that's why she was saying before that she didn't care how many people he'd been dating, and that she would still date him. Was having three girlfriends at once even possible?! She hadn't believed it...but now it was...true!

"You're seriously both dating him!?" Kelsi asked them- just to verify it. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I think we've established that by now, stupid!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not dumping him!" Kelsi stated stubbornly- crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me...either..." Taylor said unsurely.

"You two are pathetic and have no confidence- if you think Troy's the only guy you can get. I don't care about him- I'll get someone else, just watch me! And you two should take my advice!" Gabriella said.

"What's the point?! If we ALL break up with him, he won't care! He'll have another two or three girlfriends in a split second!" Kelsi snapped- trying to make Gabriella get it.

"Then let's see if YOU TWO have a better idea! Both of you stay with him, and then what happens huh?! You _share _him?!!" Gabriella snapped. Kelsi and Taylor remained silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought!"

"Well did YOU have anything else in mind?! Other then just dumping him? He wouldn't care!" Taylor pointed out.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_." Gabriella said.

"Well, what then?!" Kelsi asked desperatley.

"Well, now that we've established that that _bastard _has been playing all three of us...we need to find a way to pay him back...a way to get even...you know, give him a taste of his own medicine?! A way to get back at him!"

Taylor scoffed.

"Okay then, Nerdriella, and how the hell are we supposed to do _that_?!?! " Taylor demanded.

"Yeah seriously, HOW?!!" Kelsi agreed with Taylor...for once. Gabriella thought for a minute.

"I...I don't know!" she exclaimed in frustration- earning a groan from Taylor and Kelsi. Gabriella sighed and stared outside out of the windows of the classroom- thinking hard, just when somebody passed by outside. That person gave Gabriella an instant idea. She smirked and jumped up from her seat.

"I got it!!" she said.

"What?" Taylor and Kelsi asked in unison. Gabriella smiled and told them her idea involving Sharpay Evans- the new girl, the girl who had just walked by outside.

"Hey- that could work!" Kelsi said- being positive for the first time since she'd been in detention.

"Yeah...it might work...we'll just have to try it and wait and see..." Taylor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay hummed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently at a stop light.

"Come on light turn green!!" she shouted madly. She's been stuck at the red stop light for five minutes. Who knew that Albuquerque had so much traffic? Finally, after what seemed like ages, the light turned green. Sharpay sighed and began to drive after muttering 'finally!'

She pulled into Carl's Coffee three minutes later- eager to tell Sabrina about her day. When Sharpay entered the small coffee shop, Mel was leaning with her elbows on the counter with her chin resting in her hands. He eyes were closed and she was snoring quietly. Sharpay thought it would be polite to wake her...after all, she was sleeping at the register.

"Um...Mel?" Sharpay asked her manager- gently shaking her arm to wake her up.

"HUH WHAT?! NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAURS!" Mel shouted- snapping her eyes open and looking around as if she didn't know where she was. Sharpay jumped back- startled by the way Mel had shouted. Mel finally acknowledged Sharpay. SHe yawned and stretched.

"Oh. It's just you. The new employee." she said with another yawn. Sharpay smiled politely and was about to say something, when Mel stopped her.

"Save your words, child. I'll be in the storage room." she said- returning to her boring voice- much like the one she had used yesterday with Sharpay. Sharpay nodded and made her way into the kitchen. Sabrina was pouring coffee beans into a pot.

"Hey!" Sharpay greeted her new friend. Sabrina looked up and smiled.

"Hey- how was it? Did you get around in those heels like I said you would?"

Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah- well actually, they were pretty uncomfortable up until around the middle of the day- but I got used to them."

Sabrina smiled.

"I knew it! So did you just get here?"

"Yeah...Mel was sleeping at the register and I woke her up...she jumped and screamed something about 'no more purple dinosaurs' or something..." Sharpay said- arching her left eyebrow in a confused manner. Sabrina frowned in equal confusion before laughing.

"Oh yeah that's right! I forgot to tell you yesterday I guess...but Mel has always had this...irrational fear of Barney ever since she was a kid. Don't ask why...but I think it's kind of funny. She was probably having a nightmare or something." (A/N: Idk, has Barney even been around that long? lol!)

Sharpay burst out laughing.

"She's afraid of _Barney_?! Wow I feel rude for laughing, but...that _is _funny!"

Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah."

"Hey I wanted to tell you...you know that guy that was in here with that girl yesterday? The one you said who had three girlfriends?"

Sabrina thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah- what about him?"

"Well...I don't know if I was just being paranoid or whatever but...every time I saw him today...he was like..._staring _at me."

"Was it like a glare-stare or a blank-stare or a fliratious-stare or what?"

"Well...every time I caught him...he would smile or wink at me or something..."

"And what would you do?"

"I don't know...I got freaked out...I panicked! I would just look or walk away..."

"What? No! If a boy is checking you out, you need to talk to him!"

"But you said he had _three _girlfriends! Why would I want to get involved with a guy like that, if I know he's bad news?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"Oh right- you have a point. But hey- that means your new look is working! Was anyone else looking at you?"

Sharpay thought for a minute.

"Kind of...but I was so self conscious...I was looking at the floor for most of the day...didn't notice much...I mean, I noticed a few people, but not that much..."

Sabrina smiled.

"They think you're hot!"

"Yeah right." Sharpay murmered. "Me? Hot? Ha. That's funny."

"You need to come out of your shell- did you talk to anyone today?"

"You, my mom, and Ryan..."

"We don't count! I mean anyone else?"

Sharpay sighed.

"Not really." she admitted.

"Did anyone try to talk to you?"

"Some people..."

"And you just ignored them?!"

"I didn't know what to say! I freaked out and walked off- they were all boys! I don't do well around boys! What am I supposed to say to them?!"

"Introduce yourself and just talk..."

"Talk?" Sharpay asked in confusion- as if she didn't know the meaning of the word.

"About what?!"

Sabrina shrugged.

"Just...whatever you feel like talking about...whatever comes first to your mind!"

"But that's the problem! Nothing comes to my mind! I'm to busy thinking about my nerves to think of anything else!"

"Well don't be so tense! Just be calm, cool, and collected- come on Sharpay! Pull it together- you'll be happier if you just talk to some people! You'll make friends easier."

"But they were all _guys _no girls would talk to me! How am I supposed to be friends with any girl when all they would do was glare at me or something...I didn't do anything!" Sharpay stated dumbly.

"They were jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of _me_?! But I'm a _nobody!"_

"Stop insulting yourself- you're going to make it worse. How can you expect other people to like and accept you, when you yourself _don't_?!"

Sharpay bit her lip- unsure of what to say. Sabrina was right. Everything she'd said so far was right.

"I don't know." she mumbled- not knowing what else to say. Sabrina sighed and went back to the coffee pot- making it clearly obvious that that was the end of their conversation. She was sick of Sharpay putting herself down and being all paranoid and not believing in herseld. She needed to be more confident. Sharpay shook her head and walked over to where the aprons were hanging and put one on. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and walked out of the kitchen. She looked around the cofee shop. Completely dead. Completely empty. No one around. She walked back into the kitchen and went over to the sink- grabbing a damp rag. She returned back to the main part of the coffee shop and began to wipe down the tables- just to make them even tidier then they already were.

She sighed. She was actually angry with herself for thinking and believing she was such a..._loser_. She didn't want to believe she was a loser...but it just felt like she was. She had no friends...except for Sabrina...and she had never done anything to make her mother or anyone else for that matter say to her 'I am so proud of you.' Sure her mother and Ryan told her they loved her, but they were never proud of her for anything. She had never had any big accomplishments, and she didn't have 'exceptional' grades. But she didn;t have bad grades either...

But why did she still feel like the biggest loser on earth? Like the biggest, most unimportant nobody?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Aww, you're not a nobody Sharpay :(**

**lol. Anyway, please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I can totally see why Sabrina's starting to become slightly annoyed with Sharpay...what's it gonna take to convince her that she's a _sombody _geeze?! lol.**

**And oh yeah- I told ya'll the bet would be coming in this chapter :D but I didn't tell ya that TROYELLA WOULD BE DESTROYED!!!!! BWAHAHAHAH! (okay, well, they're not destroyed by me yet, but they probably will be in the next chapter, because I've got my gun cocked and my bull dozer ready so I'm all set and ready to go! lol. Just kidding. Kind of anyway. ;D )**

**And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter- let's keep em coming, because the more reviews, the faster the update!**

**Adios Amigos!**

**-Serena/TakexYouxThere**


	5. AUTHERRRRRSSS NOTE

**HEYHEY_HEY_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(**_IT'S FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ALBERT!!!)_**

Okay I'm joking. It's not Fat Albert. It's Serena! But it was RIGHT THERE! I'd be insane not to use the fat albert thing-a-majig. Or maybe I'm insane _for _using it,  
or maybe I'm even insane....-er for actually assuming that every single one of you even know what the marbles I'm talking about. :P

Okay ANYWAYS, ahem, back to or actually more like, _onto _the point!

dun da-da-daaaaaaa!!! SERENA IS BACK WITH **HOW THE PLAYER FELL IN LOVE**!!!

Woohoo! Raise the roof! (Or if you hate the 'piece of garbage' that is this story, and was happily assuming I'd completely abandoned it, and are now ripping your hair out at the thought of me deciding to continue it 2108309287409324 months later, then run down to your local Safeway or otherly-named-grocery-store, and purchase some ripe tomatoes for my head. HEY did you know they're a fruit, not a vegetable?! And oh according to Drake And Josh, an AVOCADO is also a fruit! Golly gee, next society is gonna be insisting that Pixie Sticks are in fact, a 'healthy' treat! Psh who cares? They're my favorite candy anyway.)

Okay that's random and beside the point. (I'm in a very random, hyper mood right now. It's all that left over Halloween candy! haha! But, bear with me!)

Okay I'll try to be serious now.

-slaps self three times to get the sillies out-

Better.

I wouldn't be surprised if none of you even remember this story. But maybe I'm lucky enough that a few of you, one at the very least, does/do.

I haven't updated since February, (yikes a bee! D: ) as you can see, but now...here, in November, (lol MAYBE /early/ December?) I'm gonna finally continue it anyways. So yeah, I just read over what I do have posted of this, and I'll admit, my writing was horrible-ish then and I think I've grown a bit as a writer, and even if you thought it sucked then too, or if you need to read it over to remember and begin to think it sucked....er....deal, I guess? xD

Rest assured, the next chapter will not be as horribly written as the first (three? Two?) chapters of this turned out to be several months ago.

I've got plenty _ideas_ and am excited to get this started back up again!

Get ready for;

Scheming.

Arguing.

Flirting.

Embaressment.

Romance.

Troypayness.

Hesitation.

Reluctance.

Scheming.

Scheming.

Scheming.

and or course, more scheming, to come.

:O

BUT DON'T GET TOO EXICTED/PISSED OFF YET! (Yeah I know, I deserve another good slap in the face for that)

I'm not exactly sure just how soon I'll be able to update!

My goal is _this weekend_, or possibly _next weekend_, and I know the third weekend after that is probably pushing it, but I'm not sure when I can update. I can assure you however, that it will not be nine months again. Less than one, even.

I hate schooooooooooooool.

(most of the time.)

and homewooooooooooooooooooork.

(ALL of the time!)

So yeah...just keep a good lookout for the continuation of this story to begin pretty soon-ish here,

and oh, try not to let my suckish-before-hand-writing bother you too much.

(By the way, as I'm writing this, I'm trying to figure out where the hell everything is! Who else hates this new layout/setup thing FF has going? It's really bugging me, I want the old one back! I'm more used to it! Who agrees? haha.)

Tata!


End file.
